A Smile
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Hiwatari Never smiles and Daisuke confronts him. Srry about the crappy summary...its midnight and I had class today...yawns DaiSato Rating for O.oness and just in case.REVISED COPY NOW UP!


_Satoshi threw Daisuke down on the bed, with the spiky haired boy pulling him along, making the bed shake. Their lips smashed into each other, tongues fighting for dominance. Satoshi frantically unbuttoned Daisuke's school shirt, bringing his mouth to nipping lightly every place that a button had help restrain, receiving a loud, rewarding moan from Daisuke. Satoshi smirked and nipped harder. Daisuke's hands grab a fistful of blue hair and pull hard, bringing Satoshi back up for a searing, passionate kiss._

Daisuke bit the tip of Satoshi's tongue, which emitted a loud moan from the blue haired boy, who was loosing dominance, finding himself trapped underneath the red haired boy. While Daisuke skipped unbuttoning his shirt, ripping the damn things off and practically ripping of the blue haired boy's pants as well.

Satoshi laid in utter oblivion, wondering how something this wonderful could actually happen to him, Satoshi Hikari; the one person that nothing ever goes his way. Except today.  
Today was much different.

III

Earlier that Day

Satoshi's POV

Daisuke was cleaning the art room for Saehara once again. _Daisuke…so willing to help others even though they don't deserve it…_ I was watching Daisuke unlock the door to the art room. _It would have been far more interesting if you would have used your 'talent' instead…_Daisuke went through the door to the other room. I quietly followed him, watching him clean then stop for a few moments then go about his business once more, then stop again. _Must be talking to Dark._ "So…" Daisuke physically jumped at the sound of my voice. "I see you took Saehara's clean duty again." It was more of a statement than a question.

"HIWATARI-KUN!" Daisuke exclaimed, turning around, surprise still written all over his face. "What are you doing still at school?"

"Cleaning duty." I inwardly cringed at my lie. It wasn't exactly what I said but the way I said it; like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh…" A light blush appeared on his cheeks, complementing his hair and eyes perfectly.

"Shall we get started?"

"Uh…" Daisuke looked confused. (He's so cute when he looks like that...) "YEA! Let's get to it!" Daisuke didn't move for a few seconds. It looked as if that he forgot what he was 'getting to.' I smirked, making the other boy blush.

"Cleaning."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Daisuke grabbed the nearest broom and started to sweep the room. When I thought that he wasn't looking, I smiled.  
Smiling is something that I normally don't do, it's something new. I never had a reason to smile before, but whenever I'm around Daisuke…I just can't help. The muscles in my mouth slowly want to pull upward into an awkward smile.

"You should smile more."

I looked up to see Daisuke looking out the window with a sad look reflecting through the window. It tugged at my heart.

"Why should I smile for others?" I shrugged, inwardly cringing for speaking so coldly.

"Because you look even better with a smile on your face." the words were barely audible.  
But still there.

"Whatever." I turned my back to hide my blush.

"No!" Daisuke dropped his mop and stalked up toward me. "NO! Not whatever! People truly care about you and want to be with you! They want to see you smile!"

The look in his eyes made me want to kiss him. I know I know. It's not right, but there's something about the Niwa boy. Something that know one else has been able to get me to do.

To smile.

"Niwa-san…"

He dropped his head, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been so….I don't know…" I lifted his chin.

I smiled.

"Hiwa-"

I bent down and lightly kissed him on the lips.

I know that I shouldn't have done that. I know it. He would jump back, disgusted at me. But…but I just couldn't help myself.

To my surprise, he didn't push away disgusted. In fact, he pulled me closer, getting a tight grip on the front of my shirt, licking my lips, begging for entrance. (Which I granted without hesitation.) It became hot.

_Really hot._

_Not now…not here…_ I thought frantically as I started to nibble on his ear. _We have to get out of here…somewhere that we can have some privacy…_I took a step back, steadying myself as I went.

Daisuke's eyes were glazed over and were looking at me, looking as if he was going to start whimpering.

I smiled again.

"Let's go somewhere…more secluded…" I grabbed his hand and we practically flew to my house.

III

END OF FLASHBACK

END OF SATOSHI POV

Satoshi looked down at the sleep boy in front of him. He smiled. "Daisuke…" he whispered, kissing him lightly on the head. "Thank you…for letting me smile." The other boy unconsciously snuggled closer to the blue haired boy. He laid his head down and fell in a deep sleep.

A peaceful smile on his face.

III

Hope you like the new, REVISED VERSION OF THIS PIC! I REALLY need to start proof reading, but bah…who needs that…points to self


End file.
